The Werewolf, the Pureblood, the Princess, and the
by ryanzraindrop
Summary: Full Title inside RLSB slash...Remus and Sirius have a daughter who's Harry's sister. Story is about Sirius' past, Sirius and Remus' romance, their daughter's life, and Harry's as well. Sucky summary!
1. Chapter 1

_Reading this may help you understand the story better._

**BACKGROUND INFORMATION**

Remus and Sirius are married.

Voldemort raped Lily and got her pregnant.

Sirius and Remus adopted the child.

The Ministry of Magic cleared Sirius hours after the Potters' were murdered.

After James and Lily died, Sirius and Remus took in Harry.

Sirius disappeared when Calliope was five and Harry was three. He didn't return for nine years.

When Sirius disappeared, the Ministry claimed Remus had no legal guardianship over Harry and took him to Privet Drive.

Remus had the DADA position for two years before Sirius returned.

Time frame-Voldemort returned to power a year earlier than the books.

Same thing for the Order of the Pheonix.

Story takes place during Harry's 4th year in school

* * *

**NOW ... ONTO THE STORY!**


	2. Concealing Calliope

_None of the Harry Potter characters are mine, most greviously. I own Calliope and the story concept, however. Don't sue, don't steal. I love you._

_Many thankz to my beta! Love you darling._

**The Werewolf, the Pureblood, the Princess, and the Boy-Who-Lived**

Introduction: Concealing Calliope

Calliope Tiffany Riddle was a tall and willowy wisp of a girl with red hair, blue eyes, and the hollowest of cheekbones. She was currently sitting on a queen-size bed in an ivory nightgown reading her father's old yearbook.

"Calli, you had better be in bed." Remus called as he progressed down the hallway. The lamp was blown out and the book hidden under a pillow when Remus opened his daughter's door. "What book was it tonight?" he asked as he sat down on the end of Calliope's bed.

Sirius appeared in the doorway. "Remus, did you take the '87 annual? It's missing from the shelf."

Remus looked at Calliope, who had begun to flush. "No. Did you see it, Calli?"

The sixteen-year-old girl pulled the yearbook from underneath her pillow and handed it to Remus. "How'd she hide it?"

"We've been through this a million times." Sirius said, running a hand down his daughter's hair. "She did a Concealement Charm, but she's still your Aunt Lily."

"And is _he_ my Uncle Voldemort?" Calliope snapped, her eyes darkening. "It's not some damned game! He's inside me, isn't he?"

Remus shoved the annual at Sirius. "You watch your language, young lady." he said softly. "Your father and I raised you. Voldemort happened to create you by raping Lily!" Remus was close to hysterics by now. Sirius dropped the annual and gripped his husband by the shoulders. "But if you'd rather claim him as your father--"

"Remus, stop it." Sirius ordered, giving the too-thin man a slight shake. "That's not what Calliope meant. Let's go get a drink. I'll met you downstairs in a minute, okay?"

After Remus had left, Sirius glared at Calliope. "Do you have to continue doing this to him? He raised you since birth, Calli. Who else deserves to be your father if it's not him?"

Calliope stared back. "He can't love me." she whispered. "I'm Voldemort's daughter. I was born evil. I deserve to die."

Sirius hugged the redheaded teenager. "Of course he loves you, Calli. _I_ love you. You're our daughter. James and Lily both loved you, too. You're only evil because you're a teenager. Now get some sleep." Sirius picked up his yearbook. "And don't go through people's things without permission.

"'Love you, Daddy."

"'Love you, too, princess."

But after Sirius left, Calliope ran a finger down the words etched into the floor between her bed and the wall.

"See?" she whispered to the darkness. "I _am_ evil."

* * *

_I don't give a damn  
What you say about that.  
_-Avril Lavigne "I Don't Give a Damn"

* * *

_The introduction is ten times shorter than anything else ... I promise!_

_Please R&R!_


	3. A Discovery

_Once again, I don't own any characters except for Calliope. She's mine. Yay! This chapter is much longer than the introduction. _

_My beta hasn't gotten back to me on this chapter yet, so if it changes a little bit you'll have to thank her._

_Now . . . onto the story._

**The Werewolf, the Pureblood, the Princess, and the Boy-Who-Lived**

Chapter One: A Discovery

"I'm not trying to point fingers," Sirius snarled in a tone that suggested very much the opposite, "but isn't it _your_ job to make sure that doesn't happen!" His face was inches from Snape's.

Remus tiredly pulled his husband into a chair. "Sirius, stop it." The smile he gave Severus was forced and broken, but a smile nonetheless. "We know you've done all you can, Severus."

Sirius turned his attention to Dumbledore. "What do we do now?" he asked, grabbing Remus' hand under the table.

Dumbledore's face was grave. "We change Calliope's name and appearance. And she'll have to go to school. It will keep with the appearance that her powers aren't as advanced."

Despite the gravity of the situation, the looks on Remus and Sirius' faces managed to bring smiles to everyone else's (minus Severus).

"Your turn." they both hissed at each other under their breaths.

"It is not." Sirius said in scandalized tones. "I talked to her last night."

"I gave her that one talk." Remus reminded his husband.

"That was two weeks ago." Sirius protested. He sighed. "I'll do appearance."

"Fine." Remus said, finally aware that every eye was on them. "Sorry." he said hastily. "Where were we?"

* * *

"Can't you do a spell?" Ron asked Calliope.

"No." she said simply. "Daddy took my wand way the last time I dyed his hair."

"I highly doubt even the Calliope Child could undo Dumbledore's magic." the Potions Master said as the door opened, his voice undecipherable.

"Shut up, Severus." Calliope said. The statement was made with such obvious fondness that the others balked.

"You weren't trying to get through the door again, were you?" Remus asked reproachfully to his daughter.

"Well, as my wand is currently missing in action . . . no." Calliope said. "But if I could have it back . . ."

Sirius laughed. "And give you an opportunity? We may be your parents, Calli, but we're not _that_ stupid."

He put a hand over Calliope's mouth as it opened. "And I think we've had enough smart-ass comments for one day, princess."

* * *

"Why does he call you 'princess'?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, come off it. Didn't your dad ever call you his 'little princess'?" Ginny asked.

"Well, it's just . . ." Hermione's voice trailed off.

"There is no wizarding royalty anymore." Calliope said. "Royal magic familis are unable to produce children. That's why we have a real government now."

Hermione looked put off. "I-I just thought maybe it was something _h-he_ had done."

"Who?" Calliope asked, feigning innocence. "Voldemort?"

The entire table flinched. Well, mostly. "Calli, I thought we had a talk about this." Remus said.

The redhead made a face and put more chicken on her plat. "Daddy, you need to eat more. You're losing weigh again." Calliope snickered softly as Sirius started fawning over Remus.

Then, she made her get away.

* * *

Calliope lay in bed until midnight, thinking he had forgotten about her. Remus and Sirius had tried to say good-night, but calliope had faked sleep. Finally, just as she was about to give in to fatigue, a hand brushed across the small of her back.

"Hello." Calliope whispered without moving. "I was beginning to think you had forgotten."

"I had pressing business." was the reply as two skilled hands began to work Calliope's nightgown off.

"More important than me?" The teenager sounded hurt.

"Stop acting like a child."

"I'm _not_ a child." Calliope snarled furiously.

"Then stop behaving like one."

Calliope flipped onto her back. "You are so condecending sometimes, you know that?" She lifted herself to allow the man to remove her panties. "If I'm a child, then you're a bloody pedophile."

"I never called you a child." the man replied, running a finger along Calliope's silky flesh. She gasped. "I told ou to stop behaving like one."

"Same difference." she snapped. "Oh . . ." She threw her head back as lips touched her most secretive folds.

* * *

Calliope's eyes went wide. "I never . . ." she breathed.

"I know." he said gently. "I know."

* * *

Calliope was out of bed and dressed by six the next morning. She ran to her parents' room and kissed both Sirius and Remus on the cheek. Then she was gone.

Sirius and Remus both sat bolt upright in bed, eyes wide. "Calli?" Sirius looked at Remus. "Has she _ever_ . . ."

Remus shook his head. "Not since she was little. And today's not Christmas."

Sirius scrambled into jeans and a tee-shirt while Remus simply threw a bathrobe on over his sweats. "Your shirt's on backwards." Remus told his husband as they were hurrying down the stairs, toward the singing in the kitchen.

Calliope had stolen Remus' wand and was now making pancakes, toast, sausages, and orange juice. The Muggle iPod Remus had gotten her two years ago was jammed into her pocket and the earphones were blaring. The device was scrolling the caption 'Our Song'.

"Jesus Chris." Sirius said. "Is she wearing pink?"

Remus blanched. Calliope, who nearly always wore black or camo, was wearing a denim miniskirt and a bright pink halter top. Her hair was curled and her nails were painted.

"What the hell happened to her!" Sirius demanded.

Apparently the earphones were load enough to block out conversation because Calliope hadn't yet noticed her fathers. She was now looking at her reflection in the window and magically putting on lipstick.

Remus walked over to the girl who was his height and tapped her on the shoulder. Calliope started and pulled the earphones out. "I didn't mean to wake you up." she said.

For once, Sirius believed her. "Something wrong, princess. You're acting--" Remus shot him a look, "--perky."

Calliope grinned. "No. Everything's great. Fantastic really." She sent the dishes and silverware out to the table with a wave of her father's wand. "Why would anything be wrong?"

Remus raised an eyebrow. "Because the last time you were this sweet and angelic you had flooded the basement by running a car into it."

"Daddy that was three years ago." Calliope said. "I"m much more mature now." (Sirius snorted.) Can't I just b ehappy?" She shot Sirius a look.

"Well, so long as no one's up and you're in a good mood," Remus began, "your father and I have something to discuss with you."

"I didn't do it." Calliope said immediately.

"Didn't do what?" Sirius asked suspiciously.

"What it is you think I did." Calliope said. "I didn't do it."

"We're not accusing you of anything." Remus said.

"Oh." Calliope blushed. "Sorry." She flicked the wand at the sausages and flipped them, then did the same to the pancakes. "What is it then?"

"He found out about you." Sirius said quickly. "But it's okay. Dumbledore's got a plan and it's all going to work out, princess, I promise."

Remus shook his head. "God, you suck at this." he informed his husband. "Calli, you're going to have to change your name and the way you look." Remus took a deep breath. "And you have to go to Hogwarts." He waited for a reaction or a hex.

"I get to go to Hogwarts?" Calliope asked finally. She seemed happy.

Remus was dumbfound. "You never wanted to go before." he protested.

"I would have been an eleven-year-old fifth year." Calliope replied. "I'm assuming I have to pretend I'm normal, right?"

"Below normal." sirius teased. "You'll be a fifth year."

"But I'm almost seventeen!" Calliope protested.

"Exactly." Remus said. "Voldemort will be looking for a sixth or seventh year."

"Why does he want me anyway?" Calliope demanded. "What good would I do him?"

"There are a million reasons." Sirius said. "But none of them are meant for you ears until next week."

Calliope stuck her tongue out at him. "I can't believe you wouldn't even let me in the bloody Order."

"For god's sake, quit griping and pick a damned name." Remus said. "Or we'll pick it."

Calliope thought for a moment. "How about Mercedes Chardonnay?"

Remus turned white. Sirus dropped the cup of coffee he had just made. "Wh-Where," the latter choked out, "did you hear that name?"

"On a napkin in the back of your yearbook." Calliope said, confused. "Why are you so--"

Sirius raised his hand to slap her, then dropped it and ran from the room.

Tears had started to fall from Remus' eyes. "Don't ever _think_ that name again." he said darkly. "Do you understand me?"

"B-But . . . " Calliope faltered. "Who was it?"

"I got pregnant shortly after Lily." Remus whispered. "Lucius Malfoy tried to use teh Killing Curse on me and hit your sister instead."

Calliope droped Remus' wand. "I'm sorry." she whispered. "I didn't know."

"No one did." Remus said. "I'm going to find your father and calm him down. Give me a bottle of bourbon from the cabinet, Calli."

The girl did wordlessly.

Remus kissed her forehead. "Don't worry. I'll get him calmed down and we'll forget this ever happened."

But the damage had already been dones as Calliope Apparated upstairs to carve another word into the floor. Then she put a smile on her face and DisApparated downstairs to finish her breakfast.

* * *

Remus and Sirius missed breakfast, but managed to come downstairs around eleven. Sirius was quite obviously smashed, but in a much better mood. He ruffled his daughter's hair as he stumbled into a chair. "'Love you." he told her, beaming.

"I love you too, Daddy." Calliope said, a little surprised. The last time she had seen Sirius this drunk it had been New Year's Eve.

"How about a pick-me-up?" Sirius asked Remus.

"I think you've had enough alcohol." Remus told his husband dryly.

Sirius batted his eyelashes. "Alcohol?" he asked innocently. "Honestly, Remi, you'd think I'm only after you for your liquor." Sirius said, reaching over and pinching his husband's butt. "_That's_ a pick-me-up."

Calliope's eyes widened. "I'm going to clean my room."

Sirius nodded as he started kissing his husband's neck. "You do that."

Remus glared at his daughter. "You're grounded." he informed her. "Go mow the lawn. And leave my wand here."

"I've got your wand." Sirius whispered huskily into his husband's ear.

Calliope stormed from the room, swearing. "It's not my fault that he's terrible in bed when he's drunk." She pulled a Muggle pen from her pocket and a piece of parchment from the desk in the dining room.

_'DON'T ENTER IF YOU KNOW WHAT'S GOOD FOR YOU.'_ she wrote in large letters. She then affixed in to the kitchen door with Spellotape.

Then she stormed outside to the backyard to mow the lawn.

* * *

"Sirius, we're in the kitchen." Remus protested. "Let's go upstairs at least."

Sirius didn't respond, just continued to suck on his husband's neck.

Remus sighed, grabbed Sirius tightly, and Apparated them to the bedroom. "See?" he said as Sirius pushed him to the bed. "Much more comfortable."

Sirius murmured his assent and began to unbutton Remus' shirt. "I want you." he whispered. "You're so beautiful, Remi."

Remus undid the button and zipper on Sirius jeans. Then he rolled over so he was on top of his husband, slipping down the length of Sirius' body, his lips slightly parted.

* * *

"No, you are not changing your height or weigh or chest just for a new wardrobe." Remus told his daughter.

"Fine." Calliope said. "But I want to be blonde. With purple eyes."

"Done." Remus said. "What about your . . . name?"

"Alaska Rose." Calliope answered. "I don't know what to do for a last name."

"You're taking your father's." Sirius said in a 'duh' sort of tone.

"It's too obvious." Remus protested. "She can't take either of ours."

"Fine." Sirius said impatiently. "What was your mother's maiden name?"

"Parris." Remus answered after a pause.

"I'll use that then." Calliope said. "It's pretty. Alaska Rose Parris. Ally for short."

"Meeting's going to start." Molly said as she hurried to the kitchen.

"I'll do supper." Calliope offered. "What were you going to make?"

"Lasagna, salad, and garlic bread." Molly said. "Thank you, Calli."

"I need to change." Sirius told his husband. He pulled on Remus' hand. "Come with me."

"Don't take too long, you two." Molly warned. She went upstairs to investigate the yells of her youngest child.

When the three adults reappeared downstairs, Calliope was sitting on the table in black leather pants, a bloodred camisoule, and extremely dark make-up. Her iPod read 'Bitch Music'.

Remus moved to pull the device away, but the front door opened and several Order members started to flock in. "Change that song." Remus told his daughter through gritted teeth.

Calliope, however, didn't hear. Instead, she winked at someone in the crowd of Order members and disappeared into the kitchen.

Remus and Sirius were arguing the entire trip to the basement. "Did you see who she winked at?"

"No. Did you?"

"Well, they're all too old for her." Remus decided. "It must be a crush."

"She'll be seventeen in a week." Sirius reminded him. "She could very well be dating one of them."

"Don't say that." Remus said. "She can stay single until she's eighty for all I'm concerned."

The room fell silent as Dumbledore entered. "Good evening."

* * *

Calliope had refused to eat supper and was now arguing with her parents in the kitchen. "I'm going on a diet." she repeated.

Remus glared at Sirius as if this situation was somehow his fault, then turned back to his daughter. "You don't need to lose any weight, Calli."

"That's easy for you to say!" she shrieked. "Look at how thin you both are."

Sirius lead Calli to the window and forced her to look at her reflection. "Your father loses weigh because of his condition." Sirius said softly. "You know that. You and I were built slim, Calli. There isn't an ounce of fat on your body."

"I'm fat." the girl said defiantely. "And I'm too tall and I have no boobs and my left eye is bigger than my right eye!" She wrenched away from her father and ran up to her room in tears.

"Logic works _now_." Remus said, once again glaring at his husband. "But it would have been too easy to work on you."

Sirius kissed his husband. "That was _years_ ago. I'm better now. Have been for years."

"Good." Remus said bluntly. "Because you get this one. I can't do it again." Then he turned and walked out of the kitchen.

Sirius groaned. "Fine." he said to himself. Then he walked up the stairs to his daughter's room. He knocked. "Calli?"

"Go away."

Sirius sighed and stuck his head in the room. "Princess, we need to talk."

Calliope threw a pillow at him. "Stop calling me a fucking princess!" she snarled. "I'm not, okay?"

Sirius sat down the edge of her bed. "Calli?" he asked, kissing her cheek. "You're _my_ little princess."

"Dad doesn't call me a princess." Calliope said grumpily.

"Of course not." Sirius said, ruffling her hair. "You're his little dandelion."

"He hasn't called me that since I was little." Calliope informed him.

A cloud floated past Sirius' eyes for a moment, but Calliope didn't notice.

"We need to talk about this diet." Sirius said softly. "You're not going on one."

"Watch me." Calliope snarled. "I'll be seventeen next week."

"I know how old you are." Sirius said tiredly. "If you think you're fat when you're not . . . What's the diet?"

"Five hundred calories a day." Calliope answered briskly.

"That's anorexic." Sirius said, horrified.

Calliope rolled her eyes. "Whatever, Dad. All parents think their daughters have eating disorders."

Sirius took his daughter's hands in his. "I know what an eating disorder is, Calliope."

She snorted.

"I had one." Sirius admitted softly.

Calliope's eyes widened. "Wh-What?"

"I was bullemic." Sirius confirmed, nodding. "I was fifteen. James and Remus had a field day with that one."

"That's not funny." Calliope snapped.

"You've seen all my school pictures." Sirius continued. "Was I ever fat?"

Calliope glared at him, knowing exactly what her father was doing and hating it. She shook her head. "No."

"That's what an eating disorder is." Sirius said. "Dieting when you're not fat, not overweight, nothing."

"Shut up." Calliope growled.

"Eating disorders happen when you're depressed." Sirius pressed on. "My dad was hitting me and Remus and I had broken up when I got mine."

"Fuck you!" his daughter snarled. "Go to hell."

"What's wrong, princess?" Sirius asked, kissing his daughter's hands. "Angel?"

"Get the fuck out of my room!" Calliope yelled, yanking away from Sirius. "Get out!" She burst into tears. Then, after realizing her father wasn't leaving, ran into her adjoining bathroom and locked the door.

Sirius sighed and knocked on it. "I know your father never used that language around you." he said, changing the subject.

"I went to Muggle school for one and half years." Calliope snapped. "I picked it up."

"We're not going to talk about this, are we?" Sirius asked.

"No."

"Fine." Her father bit his lip. "But you know you can talk to me anytime about anything, right, princess?"

"Except during your damned meetings." Calliope muttered so Sirius couldn't hear. But she opened the bathroom door. "Daddy would make me talk."

"He probably wouldn't fuck up every time he tried to talk to you either." Sirius replied, pulling Calliope into a hug.

"You're not that bad, Daddy." Calliope said. "You're just out of practice is all."

Sirius kissed the top of her head. "I love you, princess."

* * *

"P-Please." Calliope stammered. "Oh . . ."

Once again, the young girl was being taken.

* * *

_Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to say awhile  
_-Maroon 5 "She Will Be Loved"

* * *

Please R&R. Here's your preview of chapter 2.

Chapter Two: Memories

_Lucius ignored her. "Sirius, are you ready?"  
Sirius spit at him. "If you're waiting to hear me beg, Lucius, you're wasting your time."  
Lucius nodded sadly. "I was afraid you'd say that."_

_"And you were lighting exactly forty-three candles because . . ." Remus asked, wrapping gauze around Calliope's fingers._

We see memories of a wedding, a rape, and Calliope as a child, as well as some frivilous present moment things.


End file.
